


Manicure

by thehelldoievenputhere



Series: Lucifer's Sammy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Lucifer's Cage, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Lucifer is bored





	Manicure

Lucifer was bored. Sammy couldn't argue anymore, couldn't taunt him until his temper snapped. Lucifer sighed. He sauntered over to Sammy, who was cowering in the corner, whimpering pathetically.

When Sammy heard him, his head shot up, his eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears. Lucifer would have to change that. There was no use in leaving tears unshed, now, was there?

Lucifer crouched down and smiled, to appear as threatening as possible. "Heya, Sammy." Sammy tried to push himself further back, but he was already pressed against the cage wall. "Now, is that any way to greet me?" Sammy just pressed further back. Lucifer laughed. What was he bored for? He had the perfect little plaything here, to do whatever he wanted to.

Lucifer snapped-- he _loved_  Sammy's reaction--and conjured a chair into existence. Then, he reached forward and hauled Sammy up. Sammy's whimpering really was pathetic, but it was kind of cute, too. He carried him over to the chair, dumped Sammy in it, and tied him down.

He materialized his toolbox and started going through it. "Hmm.. No... Not now... Maybe another time... Yes! Perfect!" Lucifer picked up a pair of pliers and held them out for Sammy to see. A high pitched whine made its way out of his throat, and it made Lucifer smile. They both remembered the last time Lucifer had used them, and it was a very strong memory for both of them, all be it for different reasons.

Lucifer knelt down by Sammy's left hand and positioned the pliers over his pinky nail. Sammy started squirming and tried to tug his hand away.

Lucifer swatted playfully at Sammy's arm--though still hard enough to bruise--and spoke. "Silly Sammy, you know you can't get away from me. Naughty boy."

He clamped the pliers down and yanked. Sammy's screams were like the heavenly choir to his ears. Lucifer glanced up, and--yes--there were those tears. They made his Sammy look so pretty as they tread a trail down his cheeks and off his chin. Accomplished, Lucifer went back to giving Sammy his manicure.


End file.
